Deuteronomium
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Deuteronomium is het vijfde boek van de Hebreeuwse Bijbel en valt binnen de Thora. Naamgeving De naam Deuteronomium is afkomstig van het Griekse Deuteronomion, oftewel 'tweede wet'. Deze naam heeft het gekregen doordat het boek een herhaling en uitwerking van eerder gegeven wetten uit Exodus,Leviticus en Numeri bevat. De Griekse naam is afkomstig van een vertalingsfoutje van de Septuaginta van een zin in Deuteronomium 17:18 : "en hij zal voor zich zelf een herhaling van deze wet schrijven." De Hebreeuwse tekst wordt nauwkeuriger vertaald met: "en hij zal voor zichzelf een kopie van deze wet maken." Dit foutje is echter niet ernstig, omdat het boek daadwerkelijk een herhaling van de wet bevat. Tegelijkertijd is Deuteronomium wel een heel eigen presentatie van de wetgeving. De Griekse naam heeft via het Latijnse Deuteronomii tot het Nederlandse Deuteronomium en het Engelse Deuteronomy geleid. De Hebreeuwse naam van dit boek is Dewariem (דברים). Deze naam is afgeleid van de eerste twee woorden in de Hebreeuwse tekst: Elle ha-dewariem - 'dit zijn de woorden'. Omvang Het boek bevat 34 hoofdstukken. Inhoud Deuteronomium bestaat voornamelijk uit drie redevoeringen die Mozes vlak voor zijn heengaan heeft uitgesproken. De toespraken werden gehouden toen het Israëlische volk door de vlakten van Moab trok, in de elfde maand in het laatste jaar van hun rondzwervingen door de woestijn. * De eerste toespraak (hoofdstuk 1-4:40) is een samenvatting van de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen in de afgelopen 40 jaar in de woestijn. Deze bevat ook ernstige vermaningen om de goddelijke inzettingen te gehoorzamen en waarschuwingen tegen het verlaten van de God van hun vaders. * De tweede toespraak (5-26:19) vormt de hoofdmoot van het boek. De hoofdstukken 5-11 vormen een inleiding. Hierin worden de tien geboden herhaald, die God op de berg Sinaï gegeven heeft. In de hoofdstukken 12-26 volgt de wetsherhaling met instellingen die de Israëlieten in acht moeten nemen wanneer ze zich in het land Kanaän vestigen. Deze tweede toespraak kan als volgt worden onderverdeeld: ** de hoofdstukken 5-11 vormen een uiteenzetting van de tien geboden, waarop de theocratie gebaseerd was; ** de hoofdstukken 12-26 bevatten bepalingen voor aanbidding, reinheid, belastingen, de drie jaarlijkse feesten, de handhaving van het recht, van koningen, priesters en profeten, oorlog, en het persoonlijke en sociale leven van de mensen. Deze bepalingen zijn eerder sociaal dan religieus. * De slotrede (hoofdstukken 27-30) bestaat bijna geheel uit een beschrijving van de straffen die op het verlaten van de wet stonden, en van de zegeningen die het gevolg zijn van gehoorzaamheid. Mozes roept hen op gelovig het verbond dat God met hen gesloten had trouw te blijven. Nu Mozes zich voorbereidt te sterven, vernieuwt hij het verbond tussen God en de Israëlieten. Tegelijkertijd stelt hij Jozua aan als zijn opvolger om het volk het land Kanaan binnen te leiden. Deze redevoeringen tot het volk worden gevolgd door wat men drie bijlagen zou kunnen noemen, namelijk # een lied dat God Mozes opgedragen had te schrijven (hoofdstuk 32:1-47); # de zegeningen die hij uitsprak over elke stam (hoofdstuk 33); # het verhaal van zijn sterven (hoofdstuk 32:48-52) en begrafenis (hoofdstuk 34), door een andere schrijver, vermoedelijk Jozua, aan het boek toegevoegd. Deze afscheidsredevoeringen van Mozes aan de stammen van Israël, die hij zo lang door de wildernis van de woestijn geleid had, "gloeien in iedere regel met de emotie van de grote leider die zijn tijdgenoten het indrukwekkende verhaal van hun ervaringen voorhoudt. Het enthousiasme werkt aanstekelijk, zelfs vandaag, hoewel verminderd door vertaling. Vertrouwen in de toekomst wordt gewekt door de ervaringen uit het verleden op te halen. Dezelfde God die hen met machtige daden terzijde had gestaan bij de exodus uit Egypte, zou hen ook beschermen wanneer ze weldra het land Kanaän in zouden trekken. Hun grote wetgever staat voor hen, sprankelend op hoge leeftijd, resoluut in zijn afwijzen van kwaad, ernstig in zijn ijver voor God, maar zachtmoedig in alle aardse aangelegenheden door zijn nabijheid van de hemel. De wijsheid van zijn daden, de waardigheid van zijn positie als grondlegger van de natie en als eerste van de profeten, benadrukken zijn ernst. Hij raakt onze diepste emoties door de menselijke bewogenheid die al zijn woorden ademen. Staande aan de rand van leven en dood, spreekt hij als een vader die zijn afscheidsraad geeft aan degenen die hij lief heeft. Hij is bereid te vertrekken en bij de God te zijn die hij gediend heeft, maar strekt zijn afscheidsrede emotioneel uit tot degene die hij op aarde lief heeft. Geen boek is met Deuteronomium te vergelijken in zijn mengeling van sublimiteit en tederheid." Geikie, Hours with the Bible. In het Hebreeuws wordt hetzelfde woord "verbond" gebruikt voor een afspraak tussen God en mensen als voor een internationale afspraak. De meeste oude internationale verdragen die gevonden zijn, dateren van tussen 1500 tot 600 v. Chr, de periode waarin ook het Oude Testament zijn beslag kreeg. Het is dus aannemelijk dat de schrijver of schrijvers goed bekend waren met de wijze waarop zo'n verdrag of verbond werd vastgelegd. Vaak betrof zo'n verbond een afspraak tussen twee rijken, waarvan de een "vazal" en de ander "heerser" was. Er is daarin een duidelijk patroon te herkennen: # een inleiding, waarin de opsteller van het verdrag genoemd wordt; # een historische terugblik waarin de relaties tussen de partijen tot op heden wordt opgesomd; # bepalingen, waarin de verplichtingen van vazal tot de heerser of rijk worden vastgelegd. Fraaie en retorische bewoordingen hebben tot doel de vazal te doordringen van zijn plicht tot gehoorzaamheid; # omschrijving van het document en mogelijkheid tot inzage door de vazal; # een lijst van goden die als getuigen gelden; # vervloekingen en zegeningen voor de vazal. Deze indeling komt in het boek Deuteronomium terug. # een inleiding wordt gevormd door hoofdstuk 1:1; # de historische terugblik treft men in hoofdstuk 1-3; # de bepalingen treft de lezer in hoofdstuk 4-16; # de omschrijving van het document en mogelijkheid tot inzage komt in hoofdstuk 27 aan de orde; # de lijst van goden is uiteraard niet aan de orde, want voor Israël is er maar 1 God. # De lijst van vervloekingen en zegeningen is opgenomen in hoofdstuk 28-30. In feite kan dan ook gesteld worden dat de essentie van het boek niet is een herhaling van de wetgeving, maar een hernieuwing van het verbond dat bij de berg Sinai gesloten was. De hele stijl van het boek, de toon, eigenaardigheden en uitdrukkingen, tonen dat het afkomstig moet zijn uit een school die gescheiden staat van de rest van de Thora. Deuteronomium refereert aan zich zelf vaak als een wet of wetboek (hoofdstuk 1:5; 27:3; 31:26), gescheiden van de vier voorgaande boeken van de Bijbel. Wetenschappers hebben ook verschillen in stijl en taal opgemerkt, en in de wetten zelf, en ook een aantal opvallende anachronismen. Thema's # JHWH, een enig God. JHWH is de enige God: dit wordt op tal van plaatsen benadrukt: hoofdstuk 4:35,39; 6:4; 32:39), "de levende God" (hoofdstuk 5:26). Hij verafschuwt afgoden en hun beelden (hoofdstuk 7:25,26; 12:31; 13:14; 18:12; 20:18; 27:15), en aan hem behoort de hemel en de aarde (hoofdstuk 10:14), hij regeert over alle landen (hoofdstuk 7:19), hij is jaloers op alle rivalen en daarom moeten ook alle verleidingen tot afgoderij uit het land Kanaän verwijderd worden. (Hoofdstuk 7:4; 29:24-26; 31:16,17; 7:1-5,16; 20:16-18; 12:2,3). # Israël, een uniek volk. Het oude Israël was uniek door het verbond dat God met hen sloot bij de berg Horeb. Dit maakte hen tot een "koninkrijk van priesters, een heilige natie". (Exodus 19:6). Het nieuwe Israël, in de woestijn geboren, erfde de zegeningen van hun vaders, door het verfbond dat nu in de velden van Moab met hen vernieuwd werd. # De relatie tussen JHWH en Israël, een unieke relatie. Bij andere naties was angst voor hun goden, van Israël werd verwacht niet alleen JHWH te vrezen, maar hem ook lief te hebben en hen trouw te blijven (Hoofdstuk 4:10; 5:29; 6:5; 10:12,20; 11:1,13,12; 13:3,4; 17:19; 19:9; 28:58; 30:6,16,20; 31:12,13). Auteurschap Voor zover bekend zijn de studenten van de Talmoed de eersten die deze problemen opmerkten. De overlevering zegt dat Mozes de hele Pentateuch/Thora schreef, hoewel hij nergens in de eerste persoon schrijft. Het auteurschap van Mozes is natuurlijk in strijd met het laatste hoofdstuk, waarin Mozes' eigen dood wordt beschreven. Sommigen gingen zo ver te suggereren dat er aan het auteurschap niet getornd mag worden en dat Mozes dus profetisch zijn eigen dood beschreef, maar de overheersende mening was dat Jozua (of iemand anders) dit korte gedeelte aan de tekst toevoegde. Latere bijbelexegeten, zoals Abraham Ibn Ezra (ca. 1093-1167) merkten ook verschillen op in stijl en taal, en suggereerden dat studenten hier hun eigen conclusies uit trokken. In zijn inleiding op Deuteronomium maakte Don Jitschak Abarbanel (1437-1508) duidelijk het boek een andere schrijver had dan de vier andere boeken. Beiden waren voorlopers van de huidige tekstkritische benadering, zoals deze in de JEDP-theorie naar voren komt, waarin het boek als een volledig afzonderlijk document wordt gezien, met een relatief late datering. Men had ook geen probleem om de periode aan te wijzen waarin het geschreven was. Aan het eind van het boek 2 Koningen, in hoofdstuk 22, staat het verhaal van de reformatie onder koning Josia, vgl. 2 Kronieken 34:3). Na het uitroeien van in Jeruzalem rivaliserende cultussen, reinigde Josia de tempel van heidense invloeden. (621 BC). Gedurende deze schoonmaak, vond Hilkia de hoge priester een wetrol van de Thora, die volledig overeenstemden met de hervormingen die toen werden doorgevoerd. Zo is het bijvoorbeeld het enige boek dat een centrale aanbiddingsplaats (Jeruzalem) benadrukt, waar geofferd kon worden. En deze centralisatie was de essentie van Josia's hervorming. Het verhaal gaat verder door te vermelden dat Josia en Hilkia naar de profetes Hulda om bevestiging te vragen dat dit inderdaad een verloren wetboek was. Zij deed dit, er aan toevoegend dat ongehoorzaamheid zou resulteren in de vervloekingen en straf die in het boek beschreven werden. Als gevolg hiervan werd er een ceremonie gearrangeerd (alleen beschreven in het boek Deuteronomium) waarbij de koning de gehele wetsrol aan het volk voorlas, bijeenvergaderd voor de pelgrimsreis naar de tabernakel om het verbond tussen hen en de wet te vernieuwen. De overleveringen van de Talmoed citeren een zeer oude traditie (aangehaald door moderne onderzoekers) dat de rol ontdekt door Hilkia het boek Deuteronomium was, dat verloren was en hervonden werd. Zij wijzen ook verschillende episoden in het verhaal aan die wat raadselachtig zijn bij hun pogingen om te begrijpen wat er feitelijk gebeurde. Zo vragen zij bijvoorbeeld waarom de koning en de hogepriester naar de verder volslagen onbekende profetes gaan voor het krijgen van bevestiging over de wetsrol, terwijl er op dat moment twee belangrijke profeten, Jeremia en Zacharia, leefden. Hun antwoord is verre van bevredigend: Zacharia was ziek en Jeremia was op reis! In feite kan dit niet-antwoord wijzen op het historisch belang van de reformatie onder Josia, en van het conflict dat het onder het volk veroorzaakt kan hebben. Liever dan het te hebben laten ontstaan tussen over-ijverige religieuze leiders (de profeten) kwam het van de koning en de hogepriester, beiden politieke figuren. Door het boek aan Mozes toe te schrijven zou het dezelfde status krijgen als de andere boeken en de instellingen ervan zouden net zo nageleefd worden. Theologen, evenals de meeste Joden, veel katholieken en vrijzinnig protestanten, verwerpen de claim dat Mozes geheel Deuteronomium en alle andere boeken van de Thora schreef. In de JEDP-theorie staat de tekst van Deuteronomium bekend als "D". Sommige orthodoxe joden en veel bijbelgetrouwe christenen houden toch aan de theorie vast dat Mozes de oorspronkelijke auteur van Deuteronomium was, en dat het boek verloren ging en hervonden werd. Als verdediging hiervan voeren zij aan dat: # Het boek zelf beweert door Mozes geschreven te zijn (1:1; 29:1; 31:1, 9-11, etc.) en was duidelijk bedoeld om als zijn werk geaccepteerd te worden. # Het schrijverschap van Mozes wordt in het Nieuwe Testament geaccepteerd (Mattheus 19:7, 8; Markus 10:3, 4; Johannes 5:46, 47; Handelingen 3:22; 7:37; Romeinen 10:19). # De frequente aanhaling van het boek in de latere canon (Joz. 8:31; 1 Koningen 2:9; 2 Koningen 14:6; 2 Kronieken 23:18; 25:4; 34:14; Ezra 3:2; 7:6; Nehemia 8:1; Daniel 9:11, 13) bewijzen zijn oudheid. Referenties * art. Deuteronomy, in en.Wikipedia.org (2002). * Pat en David Alexander, Handboek bij de bijbel (editie?) * www.newstudent.org Categorie:Hebreeuwse Bijbel